Birthday surprise
by graceheart306
Summary: amy goes to sonics party hopping to get a kiss from him but ends up getting it from someone else...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people's i'm just warning you that there is sonamy in this chapter don't worry in the next chapter there WILL be shadamy.**

Birthday present

Amy P.O.V.

I can't wait to show Sonic what I got him for his birthday. I bet he will surely love me then. He's wanted these shoes for months but he didn't have enough money. So I saved enough money to get them sense I work at a restaurant called Red Lobster. I'm walking to his house that's in Mystic Ruins. When I turned a corner I see opposite of me a was a she-bay that had white fur and was wearing spy like suit and l Next to her was a hedegehog that had black, but had red stripes through his quills/fur and had white fur on his chest. the bats name is Rouge she a theif when it comes to emeralds or diamonds.

The ebony hedgehog is Shadow his eyes were ruby red the kind of eyes you think belong to a evil soul , he has the kind of temper I have, hes not the really talkative hedgehog but is very polite. Soon Rouge spotted me and comes running tored me and gives me a hug. She says'' Hey hun, are you going to Sonics party?'' she pulls away waiting for an answer.

''Of course I am why wouldn't I?'' I said

''I don't know just curious'' she said . Then Shadow walks to up to us and says,'' Hello Rose'' in his husky voice ,I blushed from him saying my last name.

''Hey Shadow, why are you going to Sonics party?'' He pointed at Rouge. She chuckled playfully and said' 'It wouldn't be party without Shadow hun, anyway lets go before we're late.''

''I'll get us there '' said shadow while getting a chaos emerald out

"CHOAS CONTROL'' he yelled.

We got there in no time. I knocked on the door hoping Sonic would answer, but instead a two tailed yellow fox answer it. he's very smart for a 8 year old. He said'' Hey Amy, Rouge and... Shadow?''

''Rouge made me come'' He said

I chuckle and say'' Hey Tails '' He gestured us in the house . There were balloons that said ''happy birthday'' and streamers everywhere . Cream, Red, Zoe, and Knuckles were there to. Cream ran up to me and gave me a hug.

''Hey there cream' and cheese hugged me to but on my head 'you to cheese'' he's a baby chaos and Creams best friend. Cream is a little rabbit and the cutest thing little one to. Then they pulled away and ran off to have fun.

Rouge said while walking to knuckles"talk to you later hun I'm gonna get myself a emerald"i rolled my eyes at her and walked to where Red and Zoe is a black cat with yellow eyes likes to build machines like Tails. Red is a white wolf with red eyes little weird at times but likes to see people smile, me and her are like sister to each other .Zoe said"hey amy"

"Sup little sis?"said Red

"hey girls" I ask "do you know where sonic is?"

''He's in the kitchen choking himself to death with chilidogs" she said I chuckle because of Sonics love of chilidogs

''thanks Red'' I put my present with the others and walked to the kitchen. I see him with a chilidog in his hand and was about to eat it, but I stopped him by giving one of my hugs.'' Hey Sonic''

''Hey there Amy now can you let go please'' He said while trying to breath. I let go, he breathed heavily. I giggled at his action. I think to myself 'I bet he will fall in love with me and kiss me to. Then we'll watch the sunset together and... ''.I shacked my head, no time for daydreaming Amy get your head together girl. Then Zoe came in and ran to Sonic giving him a hug, but giving him a soft hug. She said happily ''Happy birthday Sonic'' Sonic froze but soon responded back blushing a little. I felt a little jealous of Zoe because he liked the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is my first story so give me a break if I spelled some things wrong<strong>  
><strong>Amy=14<strong>  
><strong>Shadow=16<strong>  
><strong>Red=15<strong>  
><strong>Sonic=now turning 16<strong>  
><strong>Cream=8 <strong>

**Zoe=15**

**knuckles=18**

**Rouge=17**


	2. Chapter 2

**gingerbread:Okay guys I changed the Title **

**Readers: BOO!**

**ginerbread: sorry guys I dont think "shadamy love story" is going to cut it so yeah I pretty much messed up plus it doesnt go with the story so yeah *slaps herself in the face* again sorry so i dont want no one saying _ "You stole someones writting you stealer!"_ Okay Amy do your stuff**

**Amy: YAY! Anyway gingerbread does not own anyone except Red and Zoe the rest is from Sega now read the story please!**

Happy birthday kiss

Amy's P.O.V.

Then Shadow appears right next to me. I thought to myself 'oh no this isn't good'. Then Sonic asks in a confused voice '' Shadow? Why you here?' then change's to sarcastic voice'' I never thought you loved me''

Shadow just growled at him. "Shut up Faker, your lucky today I can't hurt you"

I spoke up and said "well at least you can race him Sonic"

He rubbed his chin and smiled '' yeah I would like that how about it Shadow''

He just shrugs and says'' yeah I'll do it just for my enjoyment of beating you on your birthday''

"Alright lets race shadow ''said Sonic then he yelled everyone" come outside if you want to watch me and Shadow race!"

Both of them ran outside they were lined up. Red drawled the starting line and finish they had to go to Mobius Mountain and back. She said to sonic and shadow '' okay here are the rules no using powers, no fighting and no restarts .Plus adding to the race you'll have to find Amy to win" .I looked at Red like she had three eyes" I'll give you a clue where she's going to hide it's somewhere dark got it!'' they nod their heads in a serious way.

''Ready, Set… GO! '' They ran in flash

When the two ran in a flash I walked up to Red wondering why she said I'm the finish line. She answers my question like reading my mind '' Amy don't you want to kiss Sonic? I'm doing you a favor''. I give her a hug. Then she pushes me to the house ''now go hide in a closet ''. When I got in the house I ran up the stairs and to a closet that's right across from Sonics room. I hid behind some clothes and waited for him to find me.

Third person's P.O.V.

When Amy goes in the house the boys appear right in front of Red. Both asking her ''where is she?' she rolled her red eyes at them for being so competitive. ''I gave you guys a clue already so go find her ''she said being serious. But instead of looking for her like the men they are, they stayed where they were and gave her pouty faces. Shadow put his head done like he lost something precious and sonic gave her a puppy dog face that no one could resist. She said in a weak voice'' Come on guys please act like men'' that didn't affect them at all. She lifted her right arm and pointed to the house. They ran into the house. She went after them to see what would happen with everyone else.

Amy P.O.V.

I waited for what seemed like hours. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs, hoping it was Sonics. They came closer and louder then they stop. I peaked threw the jackets, I see two shadows on the floor. I hear the doorknob turn so I hid back into the clothes. (Sounds like a scary movie doesn't it) I hear the door creak open, someone walked in and closed the door. I got out of my hiding place and put my arms around him. Before he could even push me away, I planted my lips on his. He didn't respond back scared he'll pull away. Then I start to feel his arms go around my waist making me go closer to his body.

Shadow P.O.V.

Once Red pointed to the house I ran. When I and Faker got in the house I was thinking about the clue Ciera gave us to find Amy. 'Somewhere dark?' So she must be hiding where the lights are off. While I was thinking Faker was running around randomly looking for Amy. I looked around to see if there were any rooms, there were none. The only place I haven't looked was upstairs. So I walked up slowly up the stairs. When I got up to the last step I saw two doors, one had Faker's name on it and the other had no word's on it. I figured Amy would go in his room, but you never could be too careful. I walked to the door with no name and opened it, I closed the door to get a better look around the closet. (He has night vision XD) But instead of finding Amy she found me. She jumped out of the clothes and put her arms around me. Then she kissed me, I blushed madly and somehow my brain disconnected on me. I put my arms around her and responded back. But a small part stayed sane and said to me 'she must think I'm the blue faker. How is she making some emotion grow in me?' Soon I and Amy parted for air. Then she suddenly realizes I'm not Faker, she starts to pull away and looks behind me shock on her face. I look to see who it was.


	3. surpise!

Amy's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm kissing Sonic the hedgehog and in a closet to! So we parted for air I looked up expecting Sonic instead I was looking at Shadow the hedgehog. I stare in shock while he gave me a soft stare. Then I saw something on the corner of my eye. Soon they widen seeing Rouge was peeking from the doorway and had a camera with her. I looked up at Shadow to see he was glaring at her and pulled away from me. He opened the door with Rouge running away down stairs to share her new found information to everyone. Shadow slowly walked away from me without glancing back. I shook my head and stomped down stairs thinking_ 'how dare Shadow kiss me it was for Sonic!_ '

'_**But he kissed you'**_

'_Shut up inner voice!'_

'_**You like him'**_

'_No I love Sonic!' _

When I got down the stairs I see Sonic running around still looking for me. Soon he spotted me and says "Did Shadow find ya first? " I nod slowly. He shrugs "Oh well better luck next time"

I hear behind me "Hey Sonic I want you to look at something" I froze knowing it was Rouge. A camera threw over my head. He caught it with skill and took a look. First it was confused, Second shocked, then….Happy? He was happy that I kissed Shadow! Wait it must be another picture yeah that's got to be it!

He looks at me and smiles" So Amy you finally moved on?... That's great!" I was shocked he wasn't going to freak out or be mad.

"Why?" I say in a whisper.

"Because I love you but as a sister Plus… I love someone else." He looks in the kitchen. I follow his stare seeing Red and Zoe laughing. I felt my heart break slowly he never loved me but loved someone else.

"You like Zoe then?" I said sadly.

"Nah she's not my type but Red is. I know Zoe likes me but she will understand." So it was Red all along. I felt angry at her for stealing him and sending me to kiss Shadow this was her plan from the beginning!

I was about to beat her into a plate when Sonic grabbed me" Please don't tell her she doesn't know!" I glared at him but he was looking at Red. My glare softened seeing the love in his eyes for her. Realizing who am I to control his love.

I smile at him and said softly" I won't"

He smiles back and says "thanks Amy and I'm glad you're with Shadow he needs a girl like and you need a guy like him to truly love you"

I smile at him and say "thank you Sonic"

I was about to turn away until" Oh and if you're looking for him he's outside" I nod and give Sonic a hug. I run outside to see Shadow looking at a sunset. I walk to next to enjoy the sunset t. He turns to me surprised to see me there and I return the stare giving him a smile. He slowly gives a smile back. Then I take a step closer to him. He did to then soon enough our lips were almost touching. I blush at the closeness and look at him seeing that he really did love me. I took away the inches away from our lips. Feeling as if fireworks were going off in my head Shadow puts arms around my waist the same with me but around his neck. Soon we pull away for air. Our breathes were fast and cheeks were hot. I rub my cheek on his chest happy to know he loved me.


End file.
